


This Can't End Well

by poisonousmelody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousmelody/pseuds/poisonousmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is fantastic at math and Ryan couldn't solve an equation if his life depended on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I don't have any plans for this fic, nor do I have an extensive outline. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try to do it on a normal(ish) basis. Any type of help/comments/etc. are always welcome. Much love. xx

Ray shifted in his seat and allowed his eyes to drift to the clock. Oh fuck yes, he thought, only five minutes left until he was free.   
A small smile formed when he remembered he was meeting Gavin and Michael after school for an all-night gaming session. Really, they did this every weekend, so he wasn’t completely sure as to why he felt like he was going to shit his pants with excitement. Suddenly the bell rang and Ray threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking out.

Literally inches from sweet sweet freedom he heard someone yell, “Hey! Narvaez! Over here!” and instantly knew it was his math teacher. The one and only Mr. Anderson, or more formally known as “The Biggest Asshole On The Face Of the Earth."

I swear to God, he thought, I am literally two seconds from getting out of the hellhole and Satan himself decides to invite me for tea. Fan-fucking-tastic. Rolling his eyes, Ray turned and walked towards his teacher.

“Yes?” Ray questioned through gritted teeth and forced smiles.

“I know this is rather last minute,” Asshole 2.0 said, “But, Monday you’re going to start tutoring Haywood. Ryan Haywood, he’s actually in your class, when he bothers to show up.” At the mention of Ryan’s name, Ray instantly felt his face turn red, and literally had to force himself to not smile.

“Well, uh, you see I volunteer Monday nights at uh, the retirement center,” Ray mumbled, As if he knew this was coming, Mr. Anderson shook his head and stuck his hands into his pockets.

“Look Narvaez,” he said, “I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. I don’t care if you go bring puppies back to life every Monday night, you’re going to start tutoring Haywood. If you want to pass, that is.”

Without even acknowledging what the asshat had said, Ray turned on his heels and met his friends outside.

~~

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Michael said gesturing to Ray. Gavin squawked out something that sort of resembled a laugh and the lads began walking.

“So, get this shit,” Ray said adjusting his bag, “AssholeMcGee wants me to start tutoring Haywood on Monday’s. Even better, he said if I don’t tutor him, he’s going to fail me. It’s literally a no win situation.” Gavin glanced over at Ray and gave him a playful shove.

“You’ve been wanting to bone him anyways, yeah? So, what’s the problem?” Ray shot the Brit a death glare and shot him the bird.

Michael let out a laugh. “The problem is,” he said, “Ray’s scared Haywood’s gonna fuckin’ break him or something. Gonna bone him so hard his fuckin’ legs fall off or some shit.”

Shaking his head, Ray sighed and picked up the pace seeing as Gavin’s house was in sight. Without even waiting on the other boys, Ray opened Gav’s front door and threw his bag in the living room. Shortly thereafter, the other two lads joined him and they made the treacherous journey to Gavin’s room. (With a pit stop at the kitchen, of course.)

“Hey boys,” Griffon, who was Gavin’s host mother, greeted them. “Can I make you guys anything?”

“No, we’re good. I am bloody thirsty, though,” Gavin said, reaching for the fridge.

“Alright, I’m going to be out in the shop, so just all if you need anything,” and with that, she was gone.

Doing his best to mimic a radio, Gavin said, “Psshh. Agent Narvaez I need you to fuel up the tanks, and Agent Jones, I need you to pick up the grenades. Meet me at base ASAP. Over.” He ran upstairs before either of the other boys could protest or ask what the fuck he was talking about.

Since they more or less understood what he meant, Ray grabbed cans of soda and Michael chips.

~~

Six rounds of Halo and seven cans of soda later, Ray sat down his controller and looked over at his friends.

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do,” he said as he put his head in his hands, “Haywood is the literal opposite of me. There’s no way I’m going to be able to tutor him, much less talk to the guy.”

“Alright shithead,” Michael pause the game, “Listen here. Haywood made be fucking terrifying, but you can’t let that keep you from trying, okay? You’re going to have to help him regardless, so you might as well hit on him. Worst case scenario, he’ll beat the hell out of you. Then you won’t have to tutor him again, or talk to him.”

“Yeah, don’t be a pleb, just go for it.” Gavin agreed, giving him a small smile.

“Alright, enough of that. Let’s get back to kicking some eleven year Old’s ass.” Michael smiled and unpaused the game.

Ray look over at his two friends and decided he could do this. He might even be able to do it without breaking any bones.


	2. Totally Fucked, And Not In A Good Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I'm literally having too much fun writing this, so I hope you guys like it.  
> Much love. xx

As Ray stood at his bus stop, he tried to convince himself that nothing was real. He was dreaming, none of this counted. Since he was dreaming, he wouldn’t have to tutor Haywood and possibly get the shit beaten out of him. Hell, he wouldn’t even have to go to math at all.

“Get out of the way, fucknut,” some kid muttered to Ray, shoving him out of the way.

This must’ve been God’s painful reminder to Ray that yes, today was real and he wasn’t dreaming. That yes, he did have to see Haywood after school.  
Trying to think of ways to get out of this (even though he knew there were none) Ray walked onto the bus and sat with Michael.

Michael merely grunted in response to Ray sitting with him. He really wasn’t a morning person. Ray knew that and that was exactly the reason he had sat with Michael. Gavin tries to talk too much, and Ray knew he’d try to talk about he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Ray was lurched out of his thoughts as the bus came to a stop outside of their high school. Ray wanted to postpone going to first period some much because a) AssholeMcGee was there and he would most definitely try to talk to Ray, and b) the longer he postponed going, the further and further Haywood was from him.  
Of course the world works in mysterious and horrible ways because right as Ray got off the bus he walked straight into none other than the one, the only, the terrifying, Ryan Haywood.

“Oh shit, fuck me,” Ray said as he scrambled to pick up his bag that had fallen.

“Really? Right here? Okay man, I mean, as far as I know I’m not in exhibitionism, but I’m up for anything,” a small smirk formed on Ryan’s lips as Ray turned bright red.

“Ah, uh, that’s not what I, uh, meant.” Ray stuttered, “I’msorryforrunningintoyoudontkillme.”

Even though the last half of Ray’s sentence sounded like one long word, Haywood didn’t seem to notice because he just kept his eyes on Ray’s the entire time. The small smirk ever-present on his face.

Oh hell, Ray thought, he’s trying to figure out where to punch me first, I’ve got to get out of here. So, before Ryan could utter a single word, Ray bolted out of there like a bat out of hell.

After his mad dash to get inside the building Ray heard someone, presumably Michael yell, “RAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Ray looked cautiously for his friend and noticed both him and Gavin standing by Michele’s locker, their hands intertwined.  
Still scared shitless from his encounter with the metaphorical beast, Ray let out a shaky breath and tried to smile at his friends.

“I saw you run into Haywood, you dumbfuck,” Michael let out a small laugh and continued, “You literally looked like you were seconds from shitting your pants.” Now both Michael and Gav we’re laughing at Ray’s misfortune. Unwilling to deal with their ridicule, Ray turned and began walking towards the library.

Suddenly, Ray felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over at his new companion.

“Look, Narvaez, you know we were just messing with you. I never would’ve let Haywood literally beat the shit out of you,” Michael said.

“Yeah, yeah I know asshole.” Ray said nudging Michaels hand of his shoulder.

“Speak of the Devil and he shall appear,” Michael murmured gesturing over to Ryan who happened to be standing outside the destination they were headed for.

Trying regain at least some of his cool, Ray didn’t even give Ryan a glance when he and Michael entered the Library.  
After setting down at a table, Ray checked his watch and noticed they only had seven minutes till the bell.  
Letting out a defeated sigh, he took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You are gonna hit on Haywood tonight, right? I mean he didn’t beat you to a pulp earlier, and you said that you would so,” said Michael, rising his brows in question.

As Ray put his glasses back on he said, “Sure. I mean, I nearly shit my pants earlier but that’s no biggie, right?” 

Even though the sarcasm was dripping from Ray’s voice Michael smiled and stood up.

“I’m going to go find the other idiot before class, and hey, don’t let him scare you," he said.

“Yeah sure,” retorted Ray, “Go find your boyfriend and make out, or whatever the hell you guys do.”

Michael shot Ray the bird as he exited the Library. Ray slumped in his seat and checked the time once again.  
Three minutes until absolute hell, great.

Suddenly the chair to his right was pulled out and sat in. Ray cautiously looked over to see who it was.

Of course, it was Ryan. Of all people.

The smirk was still present on the other’s face as he leaned in towards Ray and said, “I’m lookin’ forward to our little study session tonight.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was still mildly terrified, Ray would’ve melted on the spot. Ryan’s voice was like honey, it was somehow sweet and syrupy while retaining a dangerous quality.  
Before Ray could make any kind of remark, Ryan leaned in even closer and did the opposite of what Ray expected.

Ryan kissed him.

It was short and chaste, and right after it ended Ryan got up and left. But it was a kiss nonetheless.

Ray thought that perhaps, maybe, he was going to die on the spot. Ryan’s lips had been chapped and rough, but the kiss had still been gentle and sweet. Something Ray definitely wasn’t expecting. Ray moved his fingers to ghost over where Ryan’s lips had been moments before, and then the bell rang.

Ray slowly, gathered his bag and made his way to first period, mindlessly walking the halls.

As he sat down in his seat, Ray knew he was fucked. He was screwed. He had accepted that long ago.

Right before Mr. Anderson shut the door, Ryan entered the room with that goddamn smirk still present on his lips. He did a quick scan of the room until his eyes locked with Ray’s and he made his way to Ray’s desk.

Somehow he kept eye contact with Ray the entire time, and only broke it when he slumped into the seat next to Ray.

All the while it felt like someone had shaken a hive of bees and unleashed them in Ray’s stomach.

So, scratch that. Ray wasn’t fucked. He was royally fucked.


End file.
